


sticky substances

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter is back up at the Avengers compound for the weekend, and instead of spending time alone with Tony, they’re spending it with the entire team. Which Tony is not very happy about.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	sticky substances

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Spilled drink

* * *

Tony looked around the entertainment room, and saw that there were plenty of open spots still to choose where to sit for this evening’s movie marathon. The Avengers had decided that since Peter was able to come up to the compound twice a month, that the first Friday night that he was there had to be their movie night. A team bonding experience, as it were. And Tony could have said no, but he knew how much Peter liked spending time with the team. Never mind that it was torture, having him almost two hundred and twenty miles away. He only got to see him those two weekends in person, and he would much rather be with him behind closed doors than spending their precious time with the rest of the team. But again, he wouldn’t say no because he knew Peter liked these movie nights. 

“Mr. Stark!” He looked over and saw Peter was already sitting on one of the loveseats, with his legs extended out. “I saved you a spot!” 

He grinned, and took a seat after Peter dropped his legs on the floor. “I didn’t think you were here yet. What time did you get up here?” 

“Like a half hour ago?” Peter scratched the back of his neck, Tony noticing that his hair was getting a little longer in the front. His curls were a bit more pronounced than they normally were, thanks to the current humidity that they were experiencing as an Indian summer hit the area. “I thought you were in a meeting, so I didn’t bother to come and find you.” 

“I was.” Tony had been suffering in a meeting with Steve and Natasha, who were going over new ways they could make their weapons better, which was what he was doing there. He had honestly checked out the moment he’d stepped foot into the room, but had nodded his head and made notes on his tablet like he’d been listening carefully. “How’s school going?” 

“It’s going well!” He leaned on the arm of the loveseat, Tony turning his body towards Peter, who was bouncing his knee up and down in a very fast pattern. “Midterms are next week, so I’m all kinds of stressed out. They’re not like the kind of tests we had at Midtown.” 

That got his chest to ache a little. He remembered those stressful weeks all too clearly, as if they hadn’t happened almost a lifetime ago for him. “You’ll be fine. The first ones are always daunting, but then you’ll be an old pro.” Tony knew it was a lot of Peter to handle. “Next semester, your midterms will be a breeze.” 

“I really shouldn’t have come up here this weekend.” Peter sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the loveseat, as more people began to stroll into the room. “I should be back at my dorm studying.” 

“Then what are you doing here?” He’d told him time and again that if he needed to stay in Cambridge, then to do it. But clearly Peter had trouble remembering that, because now he was telling him something different. “Do you want me to drive you back tonight?” 

“It’s a three hour drive.” 

“So?” Tony shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t mind. If you’d rather, I can get the jet up and running, and I can fly you back. That’s a quicker trip.” 

“I want to spend the weekend here. We’re supposed to be doing exercises, right?” He nodded his head. “I’m going to go get some soda. You want anything?” 

“No, I’m good.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. He saw Peter roll his eyes, but then saw him smile. “Go, get yourself a soda. But nothing caffeinated. You don’t need the energy right now!” 

“What was that?” Peter was already walking away, pretending as if he hadn’t heard him. “I can’t hear you, Mr. Stark.” 

Waving him off, Tony looked at the screen and saw that there were advertisements playing, as if they were in a real movie theater. It was a part of the normal world that they got to experience as a team in here, which made the superhero life a little easier sometimes. He saw Steve walk in with both Bucky and Scott, who was talking animatedly about something. Tony had no idea what, and really - he didn’t care. The only reason he bothered with these movie nights was because of the person that had just left him alone. 

The movie started to play as Peter walked back in. With the lights dimmed, Tony could see that Peter had his hands full - a drink, a tub of popcorn and what looked like a box of Jujubes. He was starting to stand up when everything seemed to slow down. Time itself was put on pause as he saw Peter trip over something, and some popcorn went flying through the air, Tony’s eyes torn between watching where it was going to land and where the liquid that was now flying out of his cup was going to go. And in those few seconds that time seemed to slow down, they sped right back up as the icy cold beverage decorated his chest and stomach, sending a sharp shiver through his body as he gave Peter a _look_. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark!” Peter whispered, the movie already playing. “I’m so sorry!” 

He looked down at his shirt, which was now sticking to his stomach in an unpleasant way. “It’s fine. I’ll be right back.” 

“Let me go with you!” 

“These movie nights are for you!” 

“Both of you, just go!” Natasha called out from a row behind, popcorn kernels being thrown towards them. 

Tony snapped his head to the left to glare at her, but then saw that her eyes were already back on the screen. Sighing, he walked out of the room, his shoes beginning to squish as he realized some of the soda had landed on them as well. _Great_. He knew that Peter was with him, but wasn’t saying anything to him, which should have sounded an alarm in his head but didn’t. Tony gave a wave of his hand, and the door to his room opened. He kept it open so that Peter could follow him in, his hands already going to the hem of his shirt. 

“What the hell kind of soda did you get?” Tony asked, as he started to pull his shirt up over his head. But as he got it to his head, his movements stopped as Peter’s lips touched his with a kiss. He startled, not at all ready to have that happen, but wasn’t about to push him away as he returned the kiss with equal fervor, his shirt resting on the bridge of his nose as he opened his mouth to Peter’s insistent tongue. He moaned low, and then released a soft grunt, his back now resting against his bed as Peter had pushed him back to be on it. He broke off the kiss, and stared up at him with a smirk on his lips. “You did this on purpose.” 

“Guilty.” Peter grinned, as he took the shirt from Tony’s hands, and threw it over towards where the hamper was. “Don’t be mad at me?” 

“Why in the world would I be mad at you?” He asked, as he watched Peter tug on his jeans. “So, you’d rather be in here with me than watching the movie?” 

“Maybe.” Peter lowered his head, and started to kiss his stomach, Tony groaning low as he felt his lips brush against the tip of his cock through his underwear. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, Tony.” 

“I think I have a pretty good idea, Pete.” He groaned again as his lips returned to tease his cock. “Tell me you’re ready to go for me. Please, baby…” 

Peter bobbed his head up and down, Tony groaning low as he waited for him to get his pants all the way off. “You think I would try and get this to happen and _not_ be prepared? Who do you think I am, Tony?” 

“I don’t know. You always seem to surprise me.” Peter stood up from the bed, and quickly took off all of his clothes, Tony doing the honors of taking off his own underwear. “We can’t take too long. They’re already going to know something is up.” 

“So? They know we’re together, right?” The bed shifted with Peter’s weight back on it, his knees now straddling Tony’s hips. “I don’t care. I told you, I’m stressed out with midterms, and really - the only reason I’m here is because I wanted to do this.” 

“A movie night?” Tony knew he was being cheeky, but really, he couldn’t help it. It was so rare to see Peter act like this, that he was going to do everything he could to keep him in this position. “Because, really - we could have-” 

“Tony.” A hand touched his lips, forcing him to stop talking. He stared up at him, and felt something wet touch his cock. He moaned low, surprised by the fact that Peter’s hand had lube on it now and was transferring it to his own cock. “Stop talking. Let’s fuck, please? We’ve got plenty of time to talk all weekend. Right now, I need you. _Please_.” 

He moaned low, and gave a small nod of his head. “Then, ride me, baby. Let my dick make you feel good, hmm?” 

“Much better.” The grin on Peter’s face soon turned slack as he positioned himself over the tip of Tony’s cock, and then sank down onto it with a deep moan. Tony gripped his hips and controlled the pace that he sank down on him, moaning low with him as he felt Peter’s loosened walls start to constrict around his cock. “Nnnhg….so much _better_ ….” 

“I’ll say….” Tony stared up at Peter, fascinated by how he rolled his hips back and forth, the movement subtle but significant. His own cock was beginning to throb, the two long weeks they were apart always too long in his own mind. But now that Peter was here - physically here - he was going to do everything in his power to take advantage of every moment he got with him. “I’ve really missed you, Peter…” His admission was covered by a long, loud moan from his lover, who was beginning to bounce enthusiastically on his cock. 

“M-Missed you...too….” Peter’s head dropped forward, Tony dropping his left hand from Peter’s hip to bring it to his cock. He felt him tighten up around him as his hand began to move in an opposite motion to the way he moved on his cock. “A-Always...miss you….Tony…” 

His name was drawn out, white ribbons of cum beginning to fly from the tip of Peter’s cock as he brought him to an orgasm. Tony moaned low, dropping him down hard onto his cock as he felt his own explosion imminent. The way that Peter moved his hips back and forth with just the right amount of push, it had him coming hard, Tony tossing his head back as his orgasm raced through his entire body. 

Laying somewhat limp on the bed, he looked up at Peter and saw a mischievous grin on his lips. “We’re not done, are we?” Tony asked, a breathless laugh leaving his throat as he watched Peter start to roll his hips again, his own cock stirring within in, the blood quickly returning as he wanted to have more sex with Peter. 

“Are we ever?” Peter grinned, Tony holding tight to his hips again. He rolled them, laying Peter on his back without pulling out, the two sharing another smile. “We’ve got time for one more, don’t we?” 

“You think I care about the movie? I’d much rather be in here with you. Alone.” Tony grinned, as he pushed his hips forward, sinking his cock back into Peter’s body. “And I think you would too.” 

“I told you, I did it on purpose.” Arms wrapped themselves around his neck, Peter bringing him down towards him. “I can’t wait for the winter break.” 

He moaned low, and nodded his head. “Me either, sweetheart. You’d better believe that once you’re on that break, you’re not leaving my side.” 

They shared another smile, and then Tony put his lips against Peter’s neck and began to kiss along his pulse point. It was another long, satisfying session as he brought Peter to an orgasm two more times before he himself found a second release. It was exactly what he wanted - exactly what he needed from Peter, and he knew that Peter could say the same. 

As they got their clothes back on - Tony grabbing a new shirt to wear because he wasn’t about to make that mistake - he noticed that Peter’s neck looked a little red thanks to both his lips and his beard, the road rash unavoidable. “You got a scarf with you?” He asked, as his fingers touched the red marks. “I should have been more careful.” 

“It’s fine.” Peter kissed him on the lips, then they walked out of the room together. “I don’t mind.” 

“It’s your neck.” Tony grinned, happy to hear that his young lover didn’t care. 

The movie was still going when they returned, and he felt someone throw something at the back of his head. Turning around, he saw Natasha grinning, which made him roll his eyes before turning back to look at the screen. He put his arm around Peter’s shoulder, and felt him move to snuggle up against his side as they got comfortable on the loveseat together. The weeks apart were always difficult, but then these weekends always made up for it. He’d gladly be covered in soda if it meant that he got to spend a little bit of one on one time with his lover, because that was all he really wanted in the first place; to be with Peter. 

  
  



End file.
